narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Icis Leibgarde
Gewünschte Beschreibung hmmm trailer oder nen link muss nich unbedingt rein, du könntest Naruto & Sasuke vs Haku überarbeiten ---Th(ôô)mas 12:19, 13. Jan 2008 (CET) ---- Jiraiya & Tsunade vs Orochimaru könntest du machen da er doch sehr kurz ist --Th(ôô)mas 19:43, 10. Feb 2008 (CET) ---- Sasuke vs Gaara 1. Kampf --Th(ôô)mas 18:19, 19. Feb 2008 (CET) ---- Naruto vs Kiba, bitte --Th(ôô)mas 09:00, 2. Mär 2008 (CET) *Da brauch ich noch eine Weile da der Kampf etwas länger ist.--Icis Leibgarde 17:43, 9. Mär 2008 (CET) ---- Vielleicht könntest du noch versuchen den Kampf von Shikamaru vs Kin zu machen, danke. --Shikamaru Naara 23:54, 8. März 2008 ---- Rock Lee vs Dosu, Zaku und Kin --Shikamaru Naara 16:51, 18. März 2008 Na, da findet man immer irgendeinen Kampf, der noch nicht erstellt wurde, und weil du das ja so gut und gernec machst, kann ich es dir ja genauso gut dir auftragen. --Shikamaru Naara 08:21, 5. April 2008 Ich hätte hier ein paar Kämpfe zum Beschreiben für dich^^ - Sasuke vs Rock Lee, Naruto, Sakura & Sasuke vs Kakashi und Naruto vs Sasuke 1.Kampf MfG--Th(ôô)mas 08:41, 26. Mär 2008 (CET) ---- Das geht bei dir ja ganz schön fix, großartig, hier haste noch mehr^^ - Naruto vs Kagari, Mubi & Oboro, Sasuke vs Orochimaru 1.Kampf und Sasuke vs Zaku MfG--Th(ôô)mas 13:29, 26. Mär 2008 (CET) ---- woa Icis, da kommt man garnicht mehr mit neuen Kämpfen hinterher die du machen kannst, so schnell bist du^^ aber hier hab ich noch ein paar ausgesucht die du demnächst auch super beschreiben kannst: Sakura vs Ino, Asuma, Kakashi, Kurenai & Gai vs Itachi & Kisame und Kakashi vs Nagare, du machst echt klasse Kampfberichte, macht Spaß die zu lesen, MfG--Th(ôô)mas 19:29, 26. Mär 2008 (CET) ---- Choji, Ino & Shikamaru vs Dosu, Kin & Zaku wär nett, danke! Shikamaru Naara 07:09, 8. April 2008 (CET) ---- Hallo Icis Leibgarde, Ich glaube du schreibst gerne Kämpfe(←soweit ich gesehen habe.) deshalb wollte ich dich auf den Kampf Asuma Sarutobi vs Sora hinweisen das war zwar eine kurze Auseinandersetzung aber dennoch ein Kampf. Übrigens: Dieser Kampf findet entweder in Naruto Shippuuden Episode 64 oder 65 statt. Gruß, Bild:RokuouganSig.PNG 16:39, 9. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ---- Ich denke dass man es in einer Kampfbeschreibung packen kann. Zu den Kämpfen die noch zu beschreiben sind würde ich sagen dass du die Kämpfe von Narutos und Gaaras Team gegen die Shitenshounin machen kannst, ist zwar ziemlich zeitaufwändig aber du kannst dir dafür soviel Zeit lassen wie du eben dafür brauchst --Th(ôô)mas 14:52, 12. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Sonstiges servus, weiß ja nich, ob du dich noch an mich erinnersch, war jetz ne zeitlang scho nich mehr da^^...hatte in letzter Zeit verdammt viele Schulafugaben un so, die jetzt zum Glück alle vorbei sind. Jetzt ist bei mir bald Notenschluss, und bei mir steht notenmäßig so gut wie nichts mehr an. Also versuche ich jetzt mal wieder richtig gut mitzuwirken. Auf hoffentlich immer noch gute Zusammenarbeit --Kakashi_the_best 17:52, 23. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ---- Hallo, Zu deiner Frage welche sWiki ich machen werde, falls ich mal die tausender Marke knacke. Eine One Piece und Naruto Enzyklopädie will ich erstellen. Denn ich bin ein sehr großer Fan von beiden Serien. Ich will auf meiner Weise diese beiden Enzyklopädien in einer Wikipedia erstellen. Ich brauche noch etwas an Erfahrung da ich denke das ich noch für die Sache mit dem Oberadmin meiner zukünftigen Wikipedia noch zu grün hinter den Ohren bin. Diese Wikipedia hilft mir nämlich sehr um Erfahrung auf diesem Gebiet zu gewinnen. Keine Sorge ich hinterlasse euch Admins noch den Link zu meiner künftigen Wikipedia damit ihr sehen könnt das absolut nichts von eurer Wiki kopiert wird, in Thema Naruto jedenfalls. Ich werde höchstens die Artikel die ich hier selber erstellt habe in meiner künftigen Wikipedia mit einführen. In ein paar Wochen dürfte es dann so weit sein, weil ich glaube die verbleibenden 300 Beiträge schnell hinter mir haben werde. Weil ich habe innerhalb eines Monats mehr als 500 Beiträge in dieser Wikipedia geschrieben daher dürfte es sehr kurz kommen wenn ich so weiter mache. Ach jetzt habe ich wieder um den heißen Brei herum geschwafelt. Also lange Rede kurzer Sinn^^. Naja vielleicht mache ich noch eine Ōkami-Wikipedia. Gruß, Bild:RokuouganSig.PNG 18:24, 9. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ---- Danke. Aber das ist ja noch nicht einmal mein Lebensziel^^. Tja in der Uni bin ich einpaar Tage nicht gekommen war Abwesend und der Lehrer da sagt das ich mich verschlechtert habe. Aber ich konnte wieder aufholen(Gott sei Dank) und meine medizinischen Studien fortsetzen. In der Tat für dieses Wiki bräuchte ich einen riesigen Server. Das werden wohl mehr als 4000 Artikel sein weil beide Serien noch nicht abgeschlossen sind. Da gibt es ja Rayleigh Kidd Law und vor allem Dingen Ruffy. Für die werde ich wohl so ziemlich lange brauchen, weil Herr Oda das ja ziemlich genau und ausführlich macht. Ups da rede ich wieder um den heißen Brei herum^^. Aber jedenfalls wünsche ich euch noch viel Erfolg in dieser Wikipedia^^. Wer weiss vielleicht brauche ich ja noch mehr als 100 Beiträge und bleib länger...für euch xDD. Gruß, Bild:RokuouganSig.PNG 18:51, 9. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ---- Danke dir auch viel Glück und das mit der Uni das war am Anfang als ich noch hier neu in der Wiki war^^. Danke und viel Glück dir auch^^. Gruß, Bild:RokuouganSig.PNG 19:25, 9. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ---- Hallölchen, Icis Leibgarde, ich wollte dich kurz um Rat fragen. Wie kann ich unter Wikia eine neue Seite herstellen? Jibari Chan 14:35, 12. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Jutsubox hi ici. ich habe hier einen entwurf für eine jutsubox gemacht ich würde gerne ein feeedback von dir haben. MfG Wikinarut10pxTalk 12:05, 8. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ---- Hmmm vllt war ich doch zu schnell, ich machs wieder weg. Und ich seh grad die Jutsubox, da wäre noch ein andere Version, ist halt das selbe Layout wie bei den Steckbriefen --Th(ôô)mas 16:37, 8. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Mangaübersicht Also um die Mangaübersicht kleiner und übersichtlicher zu gestalten würde ich es wieder in Bücher/ Bände aufteilen. Also Seite erstellen Band 1, Band 2 usw. und dort die Kapitel reinschreiben. Auf der Mangaseite würde ich komplett alle Bücher reinschreiben mit dem Link zu der einzelnen Buchseite wie oben beschrieben! Hier die Vorlage schaut so aus: kannst ja Layout ändern wenn du willst und sags ma wenn es passt, dann würde ich es so ändern. Gruß -=trunX=- 07:38, 23. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ---- Wie es aussieht wohl Sasuke, und noch was, ich bin vom 26. Juli bis 9. August in Urlaub, und kann nicht auf das Internet zugreifen, ich hoffe du hast in der Zeit alles im Griff --Th(ôô)mas 16:55, 24. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ---- du hast bei der Todesliste statt Fugaku Uchiha Dosu geschrieben. --Revan55 Inuzuka-Clan (Kekkei-Genkai) Hi, Die Kekkei Genkai der Inuzuka's gibt's wirklich. Ich hab' das... wie heißtn das nochmal... ich glaube Banzai oder so. Die Kekkei Genkai hab' ich nicht selbst erfunden... könnte man ruhig stehen lassen die Info hab' ich von Carlsen-Comics die hatten früher Banzai gedruckt. Und die haben gesagt das die Infos die sie dort stehen haben aus erster Hand ist sprich: Die Kekkei Genkai gibt es. Oder sollte man deiner Meinung nach warten bis das wörtlich im Manga erscheint? MfG, Bild:RokuouganSig.PNG 16:14, 28. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ---- Hast recht man sollte auf den Einsatz im Manga warten. Nur auf den Bidern neben der Kekkei Genkai von den Inuzuka's sieht man das Kiba und Akamaru nur versuchen was aufzuspüren. U.a. stehen da vier Beschreibungen von Kekkei Genkai da. Genauer gesagt der Akimichi, Nara, Inuzuka und Uchiha-Clan. Allerdings steht bei den Uchiwa "Sharin-gan-auge (Bluterbe)" und bei den anderen steht nicht Bluterbe. Ich denke mal das die anderen Clans es innerhalb ihres Clan's mündlich überliefern würden. Wobei anzunehmen ist das man z.B. von den Akimichis die Kunst: "Ninpo Baika no Jutsu" kopieren könnte da man ja diese Kunst wohl anscheinend lernt und nicht wie beim Sharingan angeboren ist.Bild:RokuouganSig.PNG 18:11, 28. Jul. 2008 (UTC) EDIT: Ich wollte noch mal zu den Inuzuka's zurückgreifen was ihre Kekkei Genkai betrifft. Shikayaku no Jutsu lässt sich nach meiner Übersetzung nicht als "aufspüren, schnüffeln" - oder so was in der Art übersetzen. D.h. man sollte es wirklich so stehen lassen wie es da jetzt so im Artikel steht :). MfG, Bild:RokuouganSig.PNG 18:18, 28. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Re: Kageshibari no Jutsu Nach meinem Aspekt fand ich das wichtig. Ich kann dir den Grund sagen die Quelle ebenfalls. Quelle: Narto Manga, Band 14, Kapitel 119:"Mein Leben", Seite 25, ich zitiere: *Oto-nin1: "Pah! Nur so ein Bengel! Hat der uns etwa gefangen?!" *Oto-nin2: "Das ist wohl *Kageshibari no Jutsu, eine berühmte Kunst aus konoha." *Shikamaru: "Pfft! Das ist der alte Name! Ihr hinkt der Zeit hinterher! Heute nennt man sie Kagemane no Jutsu, Onkel! Und der Rest der Seite ist irrelevant. *Kageshibari no Jusu= Kunst des Fesselns durch einen Schatten. Das habe ich nicht selbst frei vom japanischen oder vom englischen übersetzt den ich habe diese Info von den Manga von Deutschland also von CC, dann muss es stimmen. Also wenn du das desto trotz überflüssig siehst, bin ich trotzdem damit einverstanden. MfG, Bild:RokuouganSig.PNG 21:56, 30. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Edit: Ich bitte dich demnächst Fragen oder Antworten unter der Überschrift "Sonstiges" zu schreiben. Konntest du ja aber nicht wissen=), weil es ja nirgendwo steht. MfG, Bild:RokuouganSig.PNG 22:18, 30. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Kämpfe Macht es dir etwas aus, wenn ich jetzt ein paar Kämpfe der Konoha-Shinobi erstelle? Manche fehlen da nämlich. Aber wenn du willst mache ich es nicht. Weil ich weiss wie es sich anfühlt, wenn man ohne zu fragen jemanden ins Handwerk pfuscht habe selber eine Erfahrung damit. MfG, Bild:RokuouganSig.PNG 22:26, 30. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ---- Sorry ich komme mit der Zeit nicht hin diese Kämpfe zu beschreiben, weil ich einiges privates noch zu erledigen habe und das somit für mich eine höhere Priorität fordert. Wenn du gerne möchtest kannst du die Kampf-Beschreibungen wie und wann du magst verfassen. MfG, Rokuougan Referenzen Sind Referenzen wichtig? Wenn ja, würde ich mich zur Verfügung stellen, wenn Referenzen zu allen Artikeln erstellt werden sollen. MfG,Bild:RokuouganSig.PNG 22:25, 30. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Account Könntest du bitte wenn es geht meinen Account löschen? Danke schon mal im Vorraus. PS: Bitte antworte auf deiner Diskussion. MfG, Rokuougan 14:52, 6. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Ich bin hier zwar Admin jedoch kein Siteadmin weshalb ich das leider nicht kann. Deshalb gilt dein Account auch für andere Gratis Wikis.--Narutopedia-Icis Leibgarde 14:56, 6. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::Danke nochmals trotzdem. Und viel Erfolg wünsche ich euch in der Wiki. MfG, Rokuougan 15:02, 6. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ---- Hey danke Icis für den Stand der Dinge, bin wieder ausm Urlaub zurück und bon wieder voll mit dabei --Th(ôô)mas 15:00, 9. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ---- jo sorry, hab nich gefunden, also hab ichs noch mal hochgeladen.... Narutopedia-Yondaime 18:21, 11. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ---- ja kannste machen, sieht besser aus und sind alle drauf --Th(ôô)mas 14:14, 15. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ---- sry, wollt nur mal etwas übersichtlicher machen und die jp cover dazu. kann sie auch wida löschen--Meind 10:17, 18. Aug. 2008 (UTC) was wird denn nun aus den teams XDWikinarut10pxTalk 18:33, 20. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Umbenennung Leider hat es ganz schön lange gedauert - das tut mir leid. Aber innerhalb der nächsten Tage (vermutlich bis spätestens Dienstag) werden wir alle aktiven Nutzer mit Benutzernamenskonflikt umbenennen. Konkret bedeutet das, dass die folgenden Nutzer endlich wieder ihren "richtigen" Login benutzen können: * Narutopedia-Akatsuki -> Akatsuki * Narutopedia-Icis Leibgarde -> Icis Leibgarde * Narutopedia-Kyuubi -> Kyuubi * Narutopedia-Minato -> Minato * Narutopedia-Neji Hyuga -> Neji Hyuga * Narutopedia-Yugioh -> Yugioh Wundere dich also nicht, wenn du dich plötzlich nicht mehr einloggen kannst, sondern lasse den Teil "Narutopedia-" dann einfach aus dem Login weg. Deine Beiträge bleiben erhalten, deine Benutzerseite wird auf den alten Namen zurückverschoben. Falls du sonst irgendwelche Fragen oder Wünsche hast, kannst du dich gerne jederzeit an mich wenden. --Avatar 10:16, 22. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Hmpf. Sorry, dass es noch nicht klappt - du musst dein Passwort verwenden, dass du damals für den Account (ohne Prefix) angegeben hast. Leider hast du in beiden Accounts keine E-Mail-Adresse hinterlegt (was ganz praktisch ist, da man sich so über Änderungen an beobachteten Seiten informieren lassen kann). :Falls du deine E-Mail-Adresse an mich (oder noch besser direkt an TOR) schickst, können wir dir ein neu generiertes Passwort zusenden. Eine automatische Übernahme des Passwords von Narutopedia-Ici's Leibgarde ist uns nicht möglich (da die Passwörter gehasht sind und die Benutzer-ID als Salt mit eingeht). Mich erreichst du unter avatar@wikia.com, TOR erreichst du unter tor@wikia.com. --Avatar 15:16, 25. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::Alles klar. Prima. Falls sonst noch irgendwelche Probleme auftauchen sollten, sprich mich einfach an. --Avatar 17:02, 25. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ---- ganz einfach, zetsu hat eine technik die so heist --Th(ôô)mas 10:54, 13. Sep. 2008 (UTC) steckbrief hallo wie kann mann sich ein steckbrief erstellen wie kann mann sich ein anderes bild beim steckbrief erstellen Naruto48 20:04, 13. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Kannst du mir erklären wie mann ein steckbrief erstellt ohne von jemanden den steckbrief zu kopieren. und wie macht mann dann beim steckbrief ein bild wie kann mann ein steckbrief erstellen ohne ein steckbrief von jemand anderes zu kopieren und wie macht mann dann ein bild beim steckbrief rein steckbrief ich würde gerne wissen wie mann sich ein steckbrief erstellt ohne mir einen zu machén oder zu kopieren.wäre nett wenn du es mir erkärst danke aber wie hast du das hingekriegt rang wo kann mann sehen welchen rang mann hat Naruto48,17:59,14 september und wie kann ich den rang kriegen den du hast benutzerseite könntest du mir bitte eine colle benutzerseite erstellen Naruto48,16:32,15 september bilder aus shippuuden hallo, ich wende mich mal an dich, weil ich nicht ganz sicher bin, wo ich es sonst hin stellen soll. Ich habe auf einer bilderseite sehr gute bilder von naruto gefunden, in denen unter anderem auch bilder von sakuras zimmer von innen oder der yamanaka-blumenladen von innen dabei sind. wenn es hilfreich wäre könnte ich dir den link geben. die seite an sich heißt "photobucket". glg ------------------ Wie wird mann eigentlich Admin Benutzer:Anjali Uchiha ---- Jiongu ist die Technik mit der Kakuzu seine Elementgeister benutzt --Th(ôô)mas 15:48, 6. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Hauptseite Ich hab gerade auf der Hauptseite den Satz es neben den 5 Hokage auch noch den Hoshikage gibt? gelesen. Dies ist doch eigentlich falsch, es müsste richtig heißen es neben den 5 kagen noch einen weiteren kage aus Filler Episoden gibt, den Hoshikage? oder so ähnlich. Der Hokage ist ja nur in Konoha, die anderen 4 sind Raikage, Kazekage, Mizukage und (glaub ich) Tsuchikage. --Benutzer:Mario Lover Fragen Hallo, ich wollte dich mal fragen, was ich machen muss um Admin zuwerden, Mfg, Puma.D.Ace 21:46, 10. Okt. 2008 (UTC) problem reports I'm sorry I cant write this in German, I hope you can understand me. You are the most recently active admin. Can you please take a look at . If you fix something, or it was fixed by someone else, use the 'Fixed' button. If it not an issue, use the 'closed' button. Thank you for your time. --Uberfuzzy 00:46, 17. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ---- Nein es ist kein Tippfehler, dieses Jutsu ist ein B-Rang-Jutsu --Th(ôô)mas 14:08, 17. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Naruto Shippuuden movie bonds Wo kann man eigentlich den 2. Naruto shippuuden film mit eng. sub. gucken -- Anjali Uchiha Kuro Tsumaki Wenn freundlicher weise mir helfen konntest dann lösch bitte Kuro Tsumaki denn der eigentliche Name heist Kuro Tatsumaki. Ich erstell die Seite dann neu. OK Fragen Warum hast du den Eintrag Naruto-Arena gelöscht? Es gibt doch auch Einträge zu anderen Naruto Spielen hier. Wenn man solche Einträge nicht machen darf, tut es mir leid. Ich würde gerne hier mihelfen, am ehesten vielleicht bei den Kaptitel Zusammenfassungen, da diese z.T. echt schrecklich geschrieben sind. Von Desperadp Kann mir jemand noch sagen, wie man seinen Nickname an geschriebenes dranhängen kann? ---- Okay, danke schön für die schnelle Antwort! --Desp 13:20, 27. Okt. 2008 (UTC) kann ich ein guter admin sein oder was naruto 48 11:39, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) wo sieht mann wer online istnaruto 48 12:50, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) danke das wir jetzt auch die game guide mahcen können bin ein game experte naruto 48 12:11, 3. Nov. 2008 (UTC) hast recht bei game guide Yuugao Uzuki ich ändere esj etzt und was wäre dienerm ienung wäre ich einem admin geignet und iwe kann mann sehen wer hier alels online ist Hey sry Icis das ich eine Zeit lang nicht on war, aber mein Router war kaputt und es hat lange gedauert bis ich einen neuen bekommen hatt --Th(ôô)mas 17:17, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Bilder Wenn ich jetzt bei Google Pein eingebe und dann das Bild wo Pein und Hanzou zu erkennen sind klicke, dann steht da pein-and-hanzou.jpg. Ist das der Titel? Und wenn ja, wo ist im Normalfall der Titel des Bildes? Auch dort? Denn wenn man jetzt Pein eingibt und das Bild von Pein (auf der Seite 2 mit dem halben Körper und schwarzem Hintergrund)nimmt, dann kommt irgendwie beim vermeindlichen Titel 1_696506759l (oder so). Schau mal auf meiner Seite. Ich habe geschrieben wie ich das Bild hineinschreiben würde. Kannst du mir sagen was falsch daran ist??? Benutzer:Fangli 7 Nov. 2008 17:32:56 Steckbrief Irgendwie hab ich was falsch gemacht. Mein Steckbrief ist weg. Kannst du das bittemal überprüfen? Fangli 8 Nov. 11:33:59 Mangabilder Wie/Wo kann man Bilder von z.b Mangas hochladen? Ich meine wo steht da der Titel? Fangli 8.Nov. 2008 8:16:23 Bilder Gibst du mir das Manga-Bild von Pain`s Dämonen-körper, als dieser das Raketen-Jutsu anwendet? (Das Jutsu mit dem er Choij aufhalten wollte zu gehen, das aber von Kamui aufgelöst wurde) Fangli 9 Nov. 2008 10:53:14 Jutsu speichert nicht Bei Pains Raketen Jutsu (Pain) wurde die Seite von mir bearbeitet, aber klicke ich auf Speichern, und gehe dann auf eine andere Seite und wieder zurück, ist die Seite nicht mehr gespeichert, aber noch erhalten?!?!?! Fangli Gelöscht Wollt fragen warum du meinen Artikel "Wandernder Nija" gelöscht hast ?! War doch eigentlich nichts falsches drin oder ?!?!?!?!?!?!! Genma 18:42, 10. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ----- Aber Kakashi meinte irgendwie, als sie loszogen um Kakuzu und Hidan zu töten: Seit ihr bereit Team Asuma, oder so ähnlich --Th(ôô)mas 19:12, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Yoki---Fangli 12:37, 18. Nov. 2008 (UTC)UUUAAAHAHA!!! Tut mir jetz leid das ich deine Seite n' bissel verändert hab wollte eigntlich wider normal machen da sie Fangli verändert hat --Little Anime Freak 13:06, 18. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Mich haltet ihr nicht auf!!! NahahahahahaauaaaaAhahahaaAA!!! Nur so. Ich würde mal Fangli speren.--Little Anime Freak 13:47, 18. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Benutzersperrung Ich hab LAF mal für drei Tage gesperrt bevor er noch mehr Unsinn anstellt. Kannst dir das ja mal in Ruhe angucken, wenn du online bist und die Sperre verlängern oder aufheben. --Avatar 14:01, 18. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ich wollte mich dafür bedanken das du meine Sperung wieder aufgehoben hast.--Little Anime Freak 16:15, 18. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Sperren --Fangli 10:51, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Sperren Sagt mal, wie sperrt ihr eigentlich?!?! Natürlich kann ich das nicht aber wie macht ihr dass? Nimmt mich einfach Wunder.. --Fangli 10:52, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC)